


With Me?

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Tumblr valentines challenge, canon AU, jonsa babies!, lemon cake lovelyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: My entry for today's prompt (Stuck Together) for JonxSansafanfiction's 15 days of Valentines Challenge on Tumblr :-)This is not technically 'stuck together' but they are in a confined space together :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of very light angst, followed by some smut, followed by some fluff - hope you enjoy!

Irritation pumped through Jon's veins as he brought blow upon blow down on his poor sparring partner. The boy was not without skill but none that matched Jon's. Not for the first time - or last - Jon missed and longed for his brother _cousin, its cousin now_ , Robb.

The boy yielded all too soon and Jon let out a frustrated grunt when there were no other forthcoming partners willing to take on the King of The North. He threw the blunted blade down into the dust and strode away with what looked like purpose, when in truth his mind was occupied whilst he allowed his feet to take him wherever they wished.

In the end, his feet seemed to twin their agenda with his thoughts and he found himself outside Sansa's chambers. Jon raised his hand to knock but lowered it just as quickly. He was not ready to tell her the outcome of that meeting five days ago with Ser Davos and some choice Lords. He feared her reaction and lamented his broken promise.

_Your hand shall never be forced into marriage again Sansa, you will never be used as an object for political gain, I promise._

She was his sister then, his sister who although she smiled sweetly at him, had not believed his proclamation. He had meant it, his promise, and now so much has changed - a sister had transformed to a cousin and a promise had crumbled to dust.

And so now Jon is to ask her to give up her newly found freedom again and to become his wife, his Queen, in order to tether him more closely to the North and assuage those who are troubled over his newly discovered parentage. Forced into marriage for political gain.

 _Fuck them_ , he wants to say, _fuck them and fuck the damned crown they have placed atop my head! I was never good enough as Ned Stark's bastard and now it seems I'm even less worthy as the son of a Prince. They would force me to betray my promise to the only person who matters._

Jon's procrastination at divulging the marriage plan to Sansa has been largely aided by the distinct lack of her presence these last few days. The Lady of Winterfell has been considerably distracted by a small group of refugee wildling orphans. Wanting to ingratiate herself with the Free Folk, Sansa had offered for the group of five children to be housed within the castle and placed in her care. She had not minded one bit for Sansa had always had a way with youngsters - even if these children were considerably wilder and rougher in their play than she was used to.

Jon's stomach growled, he was not sure if it was from hunger or anticipation of his eventual meeting with his cousin. He hoped some bread might soak up some of the unease currently festering in the pit of his gut and so made his way to the kitchens.

He had not done this since returning to Winterfell - enter the kitchens and help himself to food and refreshment. As King, nearly every need he had is met without him having to even raise a brow in request. It was nice, in a way, he realised as he leant back against the large oak meat chopping block while he chewed on his bread.

It reminded him of being a boy, a bastard boy, who would sneak into these very kitchens to pilfer some candied plums or other such delights. Jon remembers snatching some of Sansa's favoured lemon cakes for her on more than one occasion. The kitchens always seemed to be a busy bustling place back then, meaning he had had to time it right or risk being caught.

That was a different time, he thought as he looked around the empty kitchen.

Deciding that he really must find and talk to Sansa, he makes quick work of his snack and is left with the dry crust. Old Nan always used to scold them for leaving any bit of food, especially the crusts when they were young, forcing them to finish with the aid of some sweet jam.

It was that happy memory that Jon began opening cupboards, looking for some preserves to help him finish his snack.

The pantry, he remembered when he'd had no luck and promptly yanked open the door to the small, cool storeroom.

"Jon"! Sansa yelped as she blinked at the sudden influx of additional light.

_What in the Seven Hells?_

"Sansa"? He said, his voice thick with query. She grabbed him by the jerkin and pulled him inside the small pantry with her before closing the door on them. "What-"?

Sansa silenced him with a finger to her lips, she seemed to be listening out for something, only speaking when she was happy with what she heard.

"We're playing hide and seek" she whispered "I think the children suspect me to be in the stables" Sansa grinned.

"Ah, I see" Jon whispered back before gulping, his previous anxieties about what he had to ask her flooding back to him.

"I found some cherry cake" Sansa whispered as she reached past him to the shelf behind Jon, her close proximity causing a quickening of his pulse. "It's your favourite isn't it Jon? Or It used to be"? She asked as she offered a chunk of cake up to his mouth. Jon hesitated before taking it, accidentally wrapping his lips around her fingers in the process. He watched as she licked the crumbs from them afterwards.

"You remember that"? Jon asked

In the dim light he swore he could make out a faint blush on her cheeks "yes, I remember... you loved cherry cake and candied plums and hated it whenever our pudding was served with custard" she smiled. Jon nodded, a faint smile ghosting his lips.

"What's wrong? You have been especially introvert these past few days" Sansa asked in a quiet voice as she placed a concerned hand on his arm.

"Sansa, you've been so busy with the children, how on earth have you managed to notice anything of concern"? Jon smiled.

Sansa gripped his arm a little tighter under her hand "I'm always concerned for you Jon....you're all I have left". Sansa held his gaze with such unwavering affection that her eyes seemed to glitter with it in the dim light of the small space they were confined to.

Jon huffed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Aye, you're right Sansa.... there is something troubling me...."

"Tell me Jon"

He hesitated, weighing out his words in his head.

"Sansa" Jon paused "I have to break a promise I made to you-"

"You're not leaving are you"? She interrupted with fear in her voice.

"What? No... no I'm not leaving" Jon took a deep breath "I need to ask you to marry again Sansa".

Sansa visibly stiffened.

"I need to ask" Jon continued "I need to ask you to marry me.... to placate the Lords who are troubled by my parentage". Jon watched her for her reaction.

She sucked in a breath and held it.

"I'm so sorry Sansa, I know it's not what you want... if I had any other choice then I would see to it that you would never need to marry again...I meant it when I said I never wanted to force you to-"

"You'd make a good husband Jon". Sansa said quietly, eyes downcast, cutting off his ramble.

"I'd try to be" he said after a pause.

"You would be" Sansa said more firmly, lifting her eyes to meet his, emphasising the belief in her words "I...I think I'd like it... being your wife" she smiled a watery smile.

"Are you sure Sansa?.....I...it would not be a marriage in name only, the North would need heirs" Jon felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he gulped and tried to read her expression in the dim light of the pantry.

"I've always wanted children Jon" Sansa replied, staring at her own hands that were nervously busying themselves with each other.

"But with me Sansa"? Jon pushed, his voice coming out hoarse. Sansa's eyes found his, she smiled and leant into him. Jon held his breath, feeling her breasts graze his chest as she pressed her soft lips on his.

"Yes Jon" she whispered, her breath ghosting across his lips and her eyes flitting between his.

It was a strange feeling, being wanted and accepted for this. For something this big and important, even the elation at being crowned King couldn't compare.

Jon tentatively moved to meet his lips with hers once more, his hands finding her small waist.

He soon found himself begging entry to her mouth by kissing her with more fervour and swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. Sansa granted him access and began tangling her fingers in his hair. Jon held her tight against himself and groaned loudly from the back of his throat.

Sansa pulled back suddenly from the noise and looked up at him. Jon began to back away, about to apologise when she started to giggle.

"I've never seen you like this" she said with laughter in her eyes.

"Like what"?

"I don't know......lustful" Sansa mused with a smile. "I find I quite like you in this state" she said, taking in the desire in his eyes.

Jon studied her for a small while "and what about you Sansa?....could you be.....'lustful'... with me"? He asked with his heart in his mouth.

"Yes" she whispered, coyly staring down at her own hands as they twiddled with her skirt.

Finally Sansa looked up at Jon through her lashes, whatever expression she found on his face making her breath catch in her throat. Jon pushed closer, backing Sansa up against the wall.

"I will never hurt you Sansa" he breathed.

"I know that".

"Can I kiss you again"? He asked, his breath slightly ragged.

"Yes" Sansa breathed.

He started gently - gently touching his lips to hers, gently cupping her cheek, gently pressing his body into Sansa's but all his gentleness soon became more passionate, more fevered. He groaned again and this time the noise was met with a mewl instead of giggles.

He knew he was pushing his luck - truly he did - when he found himself palming her breast over her bodice and pushing his thigh between her legs, all while tasting the skin of her neck.

But then Sansa began rocking her pelvis against him, rubbing herself on his thigh - he pushed into her with more force, hoping to increase the friction for her.

"More Jon, I want more" she whispered.

He pulled at her skirts, rucking them up to her waist so that he could slip his burnt hand between her thighs.

"Is this alright"? He breathed into her hair, his face buried in the wonderful coolness and scent of lavender. He felt her nod.

Jon stroked her through her smallclothes before pushing them aside, exploring her cunny and groaning when he felt how slick she was.

"Fuck Sansa" he murmured into her shoulder "you're so wet" he felt her nod "you're perfect" he confirmed, peppering her skin with kisses.

"Hardly" she responded.

"You are Sansa - I don't deserve you, but Gods, let me try".

"Love me Jon" Sansa sighed "make love to me....please".  
  
He tried to go slowly with her but found it near impossible as he was holding her up against the stone wall, both of her legs hitched around his waist as he enjoyed her with enthusiasm. He soon felt his release nearing

"Sansa I'm going to spill" he grunted out through gritted teeth as he began to slow his pace and lower her legs, instinct telling him to spend anywhere but inside her.

"No Jon, please" she pleaded once she realised what he was doing "give me a babe" Sansa whispered in his ear.

Jon groaned at her request and buried his face in her hair once more before picking up the pace of his thrusts, pounding into her against the wall as if the world would end if he didn't.

"Yes, oh yes Jon!...oh gods!...please...Oh uunghh"

"I've never done that before" he huffed into her hair after they had both peaked and were trying to catch their breath. Sansa turned her head to look at him with her brows furrowed in question, breath still coming out in pants from their efforts. Jon smiled once he realised how his statement sounded. "No...I mean, I've never spilt my.....I've never finished inside a woman" he cleared his throat.

Sansa smiled up at him, her hands thread around the back of his neck with her fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on the skin they found there. "I've never peaked with a man before" she said coyly.

He bent to give her sloppy lazy kisses that she hummed pleasantly into. "You're so beautiful when you reach your peak Sansa, I'd like to watch you come again....can....may I visit your chambers tonight my Lady"?

"Yes, husband" Sansa replied with a grin.

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Sansa what are you-"

"Sssshhhh! Or they'll find me"! Sansa hissed as she dragged Jon into the pantry where she had been hiding.

"Are you playing hide and seek again"? Jon whispered with a grin as his hands slid over his wife's hips, remembering the last time they were cooped up in the same space.

"No" Sansa shook her head.

"But then why..."? Jon asked with knitted brows.

"They won't leave me alone for one minute Jon!....and I just didn't want to share this time"! She whispered as she shoved a piece of lemon cake into her mouth.

"Are you....are you hiding from your own children so that you don't have to share your cake with them my Queen"? Jon asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Sshhh! They'll hear you"! She mumbled around another bite. Jon tried to quieten his chuckle. "I love them dearly, but I need a little treat for myself every now and again Jon".

"Aye.... aye you do" Jon replied, laughter fading like a mist. "And what about a treat for your husband my lady"? Jon whispered into her ear as he backed her against the wall. "Do you remember the last time we were in here"?

"Yes" Sansa mewled, catching on to her husband's intentions quickly. "We made little Lyanna that day if I'm not mistaken" she hummed as Jon began kissing her collarbone.

He seized her lips passionately, she tasted of the lemon treats she had been secretly enjoying. His hands seemed to roam anywhere and everywhere that they could like they were commiting her body to memory. Sansa moaned under Jon's attentions, hitching a leg over his hip and rubbing herself against him as her own hands found their way to his hair. She shuddered when he nipped under her jaw - he'd come to learn what would make her do that and practiced it often.

"Another babe Jon, give me another babe" she moaned as she rocked against him.

"Another mouth to share your lovely lemon cakes with my Lady? Are you sure"? He teased.

"Perhaps this one would prefer cherry cake like it's father unlike the other three" she smiled.

"Mama! Papa!....found you"! Little Lyanna squealed as she opened the pantry door, her brothers toddling along behind her.

Jon beamed at his brood before ducking his lips to his wife's ear to whisper quick promises of increasing its size and then entangling himself from her.

"Papa" Lyanna said in an inquisitive tone "why do you have cake in your hair"?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too dialogue heavy?... I'm aware that I use conversation quite a bit in my stories and am trying to balance it with th descriptive parts but feel like I'm failing! :-(


End file.
